Premonition of a storm
by Sajeka
Summary: OT5. Ryoma is pregant. read on as his lovers find out what pregnancy entails! series of oneshot's. Warning: Mpreg, and a more or less failed attempt at humor.
1. Premonition of a storm

**A/N: I'll now introduce my very first OT5 fiction ever! **

**It's a series of one shot's about Ryoma being pregnant and how his lovers cope with it… I guess…**

**All of the chapters will be short, between 100-600 words or so… mainly around 200 probably…**

**Warning: Mpreg.**

**OT5: Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe and Ryoma**

Ryoma's eye twitched. Then it twitched again.

The reason for this was the kind doctor who sat right across from him, with a very sober face on. Only hours earlier Atobe, one of Ryoma's lovers, had heard about this new disease floating about in the U.S. and had decided that it was too dangerous for his lovers to not get a checkup.

And so he had called the Atobe family's personal doctor to come to the mansion to make sure none of his lovers had this dreaded disease.

And that's why Ryoma was now sitting across the doctor, eyes twitching and sarcastic remark ready on his tongue.

,,That's a joke." He said, stating rather than asking.

The doctor just sighed and shook his head, though he had expected it.

,,I'm afraid it's the truth Ryoma-kun." He said locking eyes with the young man.

Ryoma was nineteen years old, though merely days away from his twentieth birthday, and was the youngest of his lovers.

_Ah yes, _the doctor thought, _his lovers. _It really was strange, the arrangement they had, and he had never seen anything like it. Five lovers. They were five people in a relationship. He wondered how five people could really all love each other equally. But then again, it really wasn't his problem.

But what was even more strange was the condition of the youngest. It really wasn't every day you found a young man with the ability to carry children. It was even rarer that you found a young man already pregnant.

However now he had to convince this young man that he just had. And indeed, Ryoma wasn't easy to convince.

After two hours of explaining and tests and proofs, Ryoma finally exited the room, pale and wide eyed. Fuji, Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka looked at the as it opened, and their already worry filled eyes widened as they saw the look on their youngest lovers face.

,,Ryoma! What happened? Are you…" Fuji didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't.

,,I-I'm…" Ryoma whispered, eyes traveling from one lover to the next. ,,…"

,,What was that Ryo? Ore-sama couldn't hear you." Atobe said, his voice laced with silent worry. He had noticed Ryoma seemed a little pale lately, but he had hoped it wouldn't be anything serious.

,,I…" Ryoma tried again, a little louder this time. He could feel, more than hear the doctor coming to the doorway.

,,I'm pregnant." He said, this time loud enough for all present to hear.

A dead silence seemed to come over the room for a moment, then-

,,Hah?" Atobe asked, as Fuji blinked surprised at him, and even Tezuka and Sanada seemed to drop their jaws.

,,I'm pregnant." Ryoma repeated finally really looking at them.

Atobe turned inquisitive eyes on the doctor, silently asking him to explain why he had told his male lover that he was pregnant.

The doctor cleared his throat.

,,It's true. Ryoma-kun, for some reason, has all the necessary parts and he is already about ten weeks pregnant, I'd say."

Another silence followed before Tezuka regained enough composure to ask a question.

,,How come we didn't know until now? I mean this isn't the first time Ryoma has had a checkup, why wasn't it discovered sooner?"

The doctor shrugged and mumbled something about incompetent quacks daring to call themselves doctors, when they shouldn't even be licensed to wield a syringe.

,,Then," Sanada suddenly said, stepping forward. ,,Who is the father?"

Indeed…

**A/N: that was the first chapter^^ please leave a review :) **


	2. sleeping

Ryoma didn't like being pregnant. In his honest opinion it was a waste of time when you could just as well just adopt a child, but what he hated the most was, of course, that he couldn't play tennis.

He had tried, mind you, to play his favorite sport, but his lovers were all hell bent on him not straining himself. Of course that wasn't enough to keep him from playing, all he had to do was go to the street courts and all would be well.

Of course assuming Atobe actually trusted him enough to _not _pay someone to keep an eye on him. Which he didn't. Trust him that is. Or maybe he just knew him to well.

Anyway, Ryoma hated being pregnant. There was really only one good thing about it.

,,I know the doctor said he should rest whenever he felt tired, but I have a feeling he is really just abusing that right now." Fuji said as he watched his youngest lover snuggle under the covers on their bed for the fifth time that day. And it was only early afternoon.

_Good luck proving that _Ryoma thought as his lips quirked up in a smirk.

**A/N: next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Please review :) **


	3. Morning sickness

Today would become a very nice day. The sky would be blue, small fluffy clouds occasional gliding across it, the birds would sing as they usually do and a light breeze would add the song of ruffling leaves t the melody.

However that was all to come later.

Right now the sky was only just starting to get lighter, as an orange glow spread out in the horizon. The earliest of birds were shaking themselves awake before starting their morning song.

And on this day, four young men would learn a very important thing.

…

Ryoma groaned as he felt himself awaken way too early for his liking. He could feel the sleepiness trying to drag him under again, but something kept him from falling back to sleep.

On his right lay Fuji, one hand slung casually around his abdomen, on his left lay Atobe likewise with an arm around him, though his was around the shoulders.

To Fuji's right was Tezuka slightly snoring, to Atobe's left was Sanada quietly mumbling in his sleep.

Meaning Ryoma was trapped.

His eyes snapped open as a wave of nausea rolled in his stomach, and he threw himself to right, waking his lovers in the process, grabbed the vase situated next to the bed with those beautiful flowers in it, and proceeded to empty his stomach into it.

Tezuka patted his back as he, as well as the others, thanked God for Ryoma's quick reflexes.

That day they leaned that a pregnant Ryoma shouldn't sleep in the middle.


	4. Cravings and repulsions

**A/N: Just a quick note. Most people know about cravings doing pregnancy, but I'm not sure if everyone knows that you can also have repulsions towards certain foods when you're carrying a baby… **

Atobe frowned as Ryoma opened the minibar in their room, not liking where this was going.

,,Ryoma you shouldn't drink that, it can't be good for the baby." He said as his youngest lover sat down on the bed with his drink in hand.

,,Well the baby is not the one to drink it monkey king, I am. I'm sure it'll be fine." As he said that Ryoma placed the drink against his lips and tilted his head back, eyes closing as the cool, delicious liquid hit his tongue-

Ryoma sputtered as the familiar, but now horror-full taste hit his taste buds, choking and spitting the liquid out. He quickly took Atobe's glass of water and downed it, trying to get rid of that horrible taste.

Atobe just smirked. ,,Told you it wasn't good for the baby." He said.

,,My Ponta!" Ryoma cried, cursing his pregnancy once again.


	5. Mood swings

**A/N: since the last chapter was so short I decided to upload this quicker… **

**Warning: Ryoma is majorly OOC… let's just blame the hormones…**

,,Ne, Keigo let's do it." Ryoma said with a smirk as he suddenly appeared on Atobe's lap. Atobe just blinked at him, wound his arm around his smaller lover with a slight smirk and asked:

,,Do what?"

Ryoma scowled, ,,You know what. let's have sex."

Atobe's eyes bulged slightly in shock at Ryoma's words, it was rare he was that forward.

,,But Ryo, you're pregnant."

,,So? You don't want to have sex with me because I'm fat?" He asked lowering his head a bit so his bangs covered his eyes.

Atobe frowned at that, Ryoma wasn't even beginning to show yet. ,,Ryo you're not-"

,,I knew it! you don't like me anymore because I'm fat! Don't try to deny it Kei; I can see it in your eyes!"

Atobe was, to put it mildly, shocked. ,,But you're not fat, Ryo. And you know I love you."

Suddenly Ryoma started to shake in his arms and his words seemed strangled.

,,Don't lie to me Kei. You all only liked me when I was small and male, and now I'm pregnant so now I'm no use to you anymore."

Atobe truly didn't know what to say. Never would he have thought he would hear Ryoma cry like that, sounding so sad and utterly defeated.

,,But-"

,,That's right! You all only used me didn't you? None of you really cared about me; I was just there for the entertainment!"

Hurt and confusion was as evident in Atobe's eyes as it was in Ryoma's voice, but when Ryoma lifted his stormy eyes and looked into Atobe's dark blue orbs, he suddenly threw his arms around him, sobbing once again.

,,I'm sorry Kei. I'm so sorry, I should never have said that. I know you love me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Guilt was laced in his voice, and Atobe could do nothing more than sit with him, thoroughly confused. And that was how their other lovers found them, Atobe with eyes as big as dinner plates, and Ryoma constantly shifting from anger to sorrow to guilt, and back again.

Needless to say that Fuji burst out laughing at Atobe's expression.

**A/N: not sure when the net chapter will be since I haven't written that one yet (all the chapters up till now was written in one go), but probably in the next couple of days…**


	6. Cravings and repulsions pt 2

Atobe walked straight into the shop as though he owned the place, not even bothering to wait in line as he immediately demanded to talk to the owner of the establishment. Of course in fluent Italian. Since he was now in Italy.

Earlier that day Ryoma had said that he wanted ice cream, or rather had demanded for someone to get him some ice cream since he was craving it.

And of course, Atobe being Atobe, Ryoma shouldn't have to do with the second best ice cream. No. he would have the best of the best, the crème de la crème. Hence why Atobe was now in Italy, the country renowned for its ice cream.

And hence why he was now in quite a small ice cream shop, since it had been awarded for the best ice cream in all of Italy.

As the owner of the place came out, Atobe announced that he would be buying a box of every kind of ice cream they had. Better to be on the safe side when dealing with a pregnant.

After some talking back and forth Atobe could finally make his way back to his private jet, his servants trailing behind carrying all the boxes of ice.

And of course, Atobe being Atobe, he never even thought about the many hours it had taken him to get the ice cream, and the fact that Ryoma wasn't exactly a patient person.


	7. Morning sickness pt 2

**A/N: Here it is! the next chapter. this chapter's strangeness is blamed on lack of sleep.**

* * *

><p>Fuji wasn't an easy person to upset. He was a very secretive young man, hiding his emotions behind his gentle smile and closed eyes. It wasn't because he was afraid to show the world his real self. No, it was simply because blackmail worked so much better when your victim could only see a kind smile on your face as you stated your terms.<p>

It freaked them out even more.

However, a few people were grazed with knowing the tensai's true self, those few being: his parents, sister and of course his darling little brother.

And then of course his lovers.

But no one, not even Fuji himself, had ever experienced the tensai in a panic. That though, was about to happen.

,,Kunimitsu! Gen! KEIGO!" All three men were startled by the unexpectedly loud voice, and the apparent panic and fear present in it sent them all running to the… bathroom?

,,Syuu, whats wrong? You made it sound like the sky was falling or something." Atobe asked or rather, since this _was _Atobe, demanded.

Meanwhile Tezuka had bend down to hold back Ryoma's hair, and rub soothing circles on his back as he was currently in the process of emptying his stomach in the toilet.

,,What's wrong! Can't you see? Ryoma is sick we obviously need to get him to a doctor. What if something is seriously wrong with him or the baby!"

For a moment only silence met him, then-

,,Syuu, it's just morning sickness. It's perfectly normal." Gen's reassuring voice told him. However Fuji did not calm down.

,,But Gen it's not morning anymore!"

At that the others in the room could only sweatdrop, except for Ryoma who settled for rolling his eyes, as his stomach still hadn't calmed down yet, and Atobe gentle steered a still panicking Fuji out of the bathroom and proceeded to calm him down.

As his lovers had now found out, a pregnant lover could cause the normally calm and collected tensai to go into frenzy, and forget simple facts; like morning sickness isn't limited to mornings only.

That was the first time anyone had ever seen Fuji Syuusuke in a panic, but it wouldn't be the last to come in the next couple of months.


	8. Cravings and repulsions pt 3

**A/N: aaaand here is the next chapter! Since a lot of people had commented on how short the chapters were, I made this one a bit longer^^ enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime in the Atobe mansion and as per usual, instead of having to eat the same thing, Atobe, Ryoma, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka each ordered what they wanted to eat, and got it served in one of the smaller dining rooms.<p>

Since Ryoma had gotten pregnant though, it was his lovers who ordered his food for him since they couldn't quite trust his taste buds and common sense right now.

Anyway back to the story, as stated earlier it was dinnertime, and the five lovers had their food in front of them.

Atobe ate some kind of Italian cuisine that none of them, except himself of course, could pronounce, Sanada and Tezuka had both opted for a steak, Ryoma had gotten a mix of vegetables and well cooked meat, stuffed full of nutrients, and Fuji had decided he wanted sushi today.

With wasabi of course.

Now, all of them knew Ryoma wasn't exactly happy that he didn't get to choose his own food, but really with the weird cravings he was having (some of which shouldn't be eaten by a living person, much less a pregnant) they didn't really have a choice.

Really, Ryoma had had really weird cravings lately, but none of them could have predicted what would happen next.

Ryoma, pouting about not getting what he wanted, took a glance at his lover's plates and a sudden craving overcame him at the sight of one in particular.

Quickly, and before any of them had time to react, he reached across the table, picked what he wanted from the plate and popped it in his mouth.

All chatter around the table ceased and Atobe even dropped his fork and knife as all blood drained from his face.

Ryoma meanwhile just chewed and swallowed, reveling in the taste in his mouth eyeing the plate and calculating his chances of a successful repeating.

Fuji, seeing the look, quickly removed the plate from his reach, even as Sanada put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at him.

,,Ryoma are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

,,Yep, just fine." Came the answer. Ryoma was met with incredulous stares all around and couldn't help but frown a bit.

,,What?"

,,Ryo-chan." Fuji said, gaining his attention. ,,I know you have cravings, but some things are not healthy for you _or_ the baby right now. Sushi is one of the things you can't eat while pregnant."

,,Not to mention spicy food is definitely _not _recommended by the doctor, and you just ate _wasabi _Ryoma." Atobe cut in.

Ryoma just shrugged digging into his own food, earlier bad mood completely forgotten.

,,Well I was craving it so it can't be all bad."

The others looked at each other before Fuji suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka's Stares.

,,Definitely yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Probably the last of the cravings and repulsions part of this story… though I might add one more part to it… maybe…**

**Next chapter is already written and will be up in a couple of days, but do review, they make me so happy^^**

**Btw, can you tell thrill pair is my favorite? Though if it really **_**is **_**Fuji's isn't decided yet.**


	9. When one becomes a mother

Even though he was about four months along now, Ryoma still couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was pregnant.

Sure he threw up in the morning (though luckily that part of it seemed to have calmed down) and any other hour of the day really, and his emotions were wilder than a roller coaster sometimes, and he craved the strangest of things and couldn't drink Ponta, but still having a child inside him was just something he couldn't understand.

It's not like it was beginning to really show or anything, really it _hadn't, at all, _and he had yet to have his first ultrasound, though the doctor had scheduled him to later in the week.

Bottom line, Ryoma didn't really think of himself as a father, and definitely _not _as a mother. So when he read a book about pregnancy he really couldn't help but snort at some of the content.

,,Whats so funny Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

,,This." Ryoma pointed at a sentence in the book, reading it out loud though Fuji had no trouble reading it himself.

,,_The moment a woman becomes a mother is the moment she first feels her child kicking in her womb._ Really, as if I'll feel any different just because of a kick."

Ryoma put down the book and got up from the chair he had been sitting in, making his way to the fridge they had installed in their room after he had started having his cravings.

Fuji watched as his young lover reached out to open the fridge, musing about what he had said. He was pulled out of his musings as Ryoma suddenly stiffened, and a by now well known feeling of panic settled in his stomach.

,,Ryoma? Are you okay, should I call an ambulance?" he said trying to keep his voice controlled as he quickly got up and made his way to the young man who was now wearing a strange expression on his face.

Instead of answering, Ryoma took Fuji's outstretched hand and settled it on his stomach, his face slowly breaking out in a smile.

Fuji opened his mouth to say something, ask something, _do _something, before movement under his hand stopped him cold.

For a moment he could only stare at the stomach as he felt another small movement underneath his palm, then his eyes rose to Ryoma's and his breath stilled.

Ryoma was wearing the biggest, gentlest, most sincere, loving,_ beautiful _smile he had ever seen, his eyes were glinting and he seemed almost radiating.

,,It kicked. He or she kicked Syuusuke." He said and it was all he had time to say before Fuji leaned down and kissed that beautiful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for now^^ poor Ryoma is in denial about his pregnancy showing, but now he has embraced motherhood! More or less. Oh Btw anonymous review is enabled so you don't have to log in to leave a review :) **


	10. Ultrasound

**A/N: Just read in the newspaper today, that apparently the world is going under tomorrow (May 21 2011), and though I don't really believe in that kinda thing, it did provide a good reason for an early update.**

**Btw, Disclaimer! I forgot to put this in before, and I don't really find it necessary since I'm sure all of you know I don't own it, but just to be on the safe side, I don't own PoT.**

Ryoma sighed as he laid down on the raised bed, on top of the crinkling paper that covered it. On his left side sat Atobe, gently holding his hand as though offering support, though for what Ryoma wasn't sure, it was only an ultrasound scan after all, and he felt it was more for Atobe's sake than his.

Sanada leaned against the wall, his eyes set on Ryoma's face, and Tezuka and Fuji stood by the foot of the bed, their hands interlaced.

,,Now Ryoma-kun, I'm gonna put some gel on you. It's quite cool, but it's necessary for the scan so bear with it."

Ryoma drew a sharp breath as what felt like liquid ice settled on his stomach, however the doctor hesitated before putting the scanner to the skin.

He eyed Fuji for a moment before speaking.

,,Now I know you have been prone to panicking Fuji-kun, so I want to make sure you are relaxed before we begin. Some of the more sensitive of fathers have been known for fainting the first time they see an ultrasound of their children."

Fuji just smiled an assured him he was fine.

,,Well then let's see." And with that a picture entered the screen atop the bed.

,,Now that's the head, and that's a little hand right there-" that's all he had time to say before the sound of a body hitting the ground, hard, could be heard.

The doctor sighed and looked towards Fuji, fully expecting him to have fainted, but found him standing with an incredulous look on his face, staring to his right.

As he looked to where the others were looking, he found one Sanada Genichirou unconscious on the floor.

,,Now _that _I didn't expect." The doctor mumbled, as Atobe sighed and slid down on the floor next to his lover. He put Sanada's head in his lap and gently played with the black locks of hair.

,,Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka said sternly.

,,Let's just go on." Ryoma said, impatient to see more of his little child.

The doctor eyed Sanada for a bit, but decided, wisely I might add, to follow the pregnant one's wish.

He frowned a bit as he looked at the screen, the finger on his free hand traced a shadow none of the other in the room could distinguish.

,,Is something wrong?" Ryoma asked, feeling a bit worried by the doctor's silence.

,,Hmm no, I don't think so. Ryoma-kun, could you please stand up and jump a bit? I need the baby to change position to see something."

Feeling more than a little unsettled, Ryoma stood up to do just that before laying down again when the doctor deemed he had jumped enough.

The shadows on the screen had shifted quite a bit, and the doctor hummed quietly as he studied them. Then he smiled and turned towards a nervous Ryoma, Atobe who kept looking between him and the screen, Fuji who looked about ready to panic, and Tezuka who looked stoic as ever, save for that small crease between his eyebrows.

,,Congratulations Ryoma-kun, you're having twins." The doctor stated with a big smile. Then another bump was heard, and everyone looked over to see Tezuka sprawled on the floor, next to Sanada.

,,Oh my." Fuji muttered, and mirrored Atobe as he sat down next to Tezuka and put his head in his lap.

,,Che, mada mada dane." Ryoma just stated before turning his attention back to his children on the screen.

**A/N: and there you have it, finally Sanada and Tezuka got some screen time, though probably not in a way they would have wanted if they had a choice. Feel free to review both this and the last one if you want, I got this one up early, but I'll always love reviews no matter what chapter they are from :) **


	11. Late night chat

**A/N: and here's the next chapter. This one is all about Sanada and Ryoma, since a few people have pointed out I tend to forget a bit about our two stoics in the relationship, so sorry about that ^^'**

**But anyway, this is probably the longest of all the chapters, so hope you enjoy :) **

**Warning: a lot of fluff! **

* * *

><p>It was late, the moon was shining from the clear sky, and stars were twinkling on the dark canvas.<p>

Ryoma shifted a bit as he lay on the bed with his four lovers, feeling the arm slung around his torso twitch slightly in response. Ever since his morning sickness started, he had moved from the middle of the bed to the edge, so he always had the freedom he needed when the nausea struck him.

Fuji and Atobe had complained a bit, they were usually the ones to hold him at night, but ever since he moved to the edge of the bed, Tezuka and Sanada took turns in sleeping next to him.

Tonight it was Sanada's body he was spooned into, and Ryoma reveled a bit in the familiar scent. It had been a bit difficult to get used to the new sleeping arrangement, but the overall familiarity of the people next to him made it easier.

He shifted again, having trouble getting to sleep. The babies had apparently decided that nighttime equals playtime, and were happily moving about, making it difficult to fall asleep.

Finally giving up Ryoma sighed a bit and got ready for a long boring night.

Next to him Sanada shifted and he looked up as he felt the stoic man hover above him.

,,Whats wrong?" Sanada murmured quietly, gently tracing his face with a finger.

Ryoma sighed again and mumbled a low 'nothing' though it didn't seem to convince his lover.

,,They are just a bit active, that's all." He added as he saw the frown on Sanada's face, reaching up to smooth it down with his fingers.

A rare little smile played on the older man's face, and he moved out of the bed, gently so as to not wake any of the others, and reached a hand out to Ryoma.

,,Come." Was all he said, but that was all Ryoma really needed. With a lifted brow he took his lovers hand, and let him lead him out of the room.

They went down a few hallways, and ended up in the kitchen. It was both too late and too early for any of the workers to be in there, so the two young men found themselves enveloped in silence.

Sanada ushered Ryoma to sit down while he went about the kitchen, making some tea for them. Ryoma just sat there, following Sanada's movements about the room, and enjoying the small sounds it brought.

He could still feel the twins kicking, and though he liked feeling his babies move, it _was _becoming a bit annoying. Especially since he wanted to be asleep right now.

Sanada sat down in front of him, two mugs of steaming tea in his hands. Ryoma got up from his chair and opted instead to sit in his lovers lap, knowing Sanada wouldn't mind, and wanting to feel close to him.

Sanada was about to put his hands on his slightly swollen stomach, but hesitated before making contact.

,,May I?" He asked, knowing Ryoma was feeling a bit annoyed that everyone seemed to be wanting to touch his stomach now he was beginning to show.

Instead of answering, Ryoma took Sanada's hand and settled it right atop were one of the twins were kicking.

Sanada's eyes lit up as he felt the small movement under his hand, and love shone in them as he looked at Ryoma, who couldn't help a little smile himself.

,,Ne Gen, wont you tell me a story?" Ryoma asked leaning his head on Sanada's shoulder. It wasn't really the story he was interested in though, he just really liked hearing Sanada's voice.

Sanada was by now used to that kind of request from his youngest lover, and didn't question it; he merely started talking.

The story was nonsense, but it didn't matter cause Ryoma wasn't really listening to the words anyway, he was letting the deep, soft voice lull him to sleep, and his last coherent thought before the land of dreams claimed him was:

_The babies seem to like Gen's voice too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's all for now. I must say, I was surprised how easy it was for me to write Sanada, I had thought he would be a difficult character to write, but this chapter almost wrote itself :) Next chapter will most likely star Tezuka though.**


	12. Insecurities

**A/N: As promised a chapter filled with Pillar pair:)**

* * *

><p>Tezuka was sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying a rare, quiet evening. Sanada and Atobe were attending their tango class together , Fuji was visiting his family since Yuuta were finally home and Ryoma was resting in their room.<p>

In other words it was almost boring, but Tezuka was determined to enjoy the silence.

He was reading a book on pregnancy, trying to get a feel on how it must be for Ryoma to carry, not just one, but two children inside him.

He had just turned the page when he heard the door close. Looking up from his book, Tezuka watched as the youngest of his lovers made his way toward him. The only source of light in the room came from the fire, but Tezuka could clearly see the frown on Ryoma's face as he neared.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, putting the book down.

Ryoma didn't answer at first, he just sat down on the floor by Tezuka's feet and rested his head on his legs.

"Ne buchou-" He started, and Tezuka straightened a bit. Ryoma only called him that when he was very serious, having adapted easily to just calling him Mitsu.

It seemed something heavy was weighing him down.

"Do you think I'll be a good parent?" Ryoma finished his question, and though he kept his voice straight, Tezuka still caught the insecurity and fear in his words.

A million thoughts and replies flew through his brain in a second, ways to encourage his lover. He could tell him how strong he was, how he always accomplished what he set out to do. He could tell him how, despite his apparent uncaring ways, he was fiercely protective of those he loved. He could tell him how he was able to stand his ground even in the face of all of his lovers' hell, even in the face of a determined Fuji!

He could tell him how his entire being radiated love and adoration whenever he felt the twins kick or move, or how the very fact that he hadn't complained about not playing tennis, or getting fat or anything like that, since he had first felt them, proved beyond anything, how much he was prepared to sacrifice for his children.

He could tell him that, but he didn't; because Ryoma already knew that. Therefore, there was really only one answer.

"Yes." Was all Tezuka said, and it was all he needed to say.

The frown disappeared from his lovers face, relief flooded his features, and the tense shoulders relaxed once again.

Tezuka believed in him, and so he believed in himself once again, because if there was one person Ryoma trusted it was Tezuka, even before he became his lover. He knew Tezuka wouldn't lie to him.

This wouldn't be the last time Ryoma would need confirmation; the insecurities of pregnancy had been beaten down for now, but they wouldn't stay down.

But for now the two of them enjoyed this quiet evening all to themselves, waiting together for their lovers to get home and join them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As a reviewer kindly pointed out, this fic doesnt really have that many chapters with all five of the together, so the next chapter will be filled with OT5:) also it might get longer than the rest of the chapters as there are more people to include, so hope you don't mind^^**


	13. Shopping pt 1

**A/N: voila! Here's the next chapter! Please note I wrote this while under the influence of a cold, so any strangeness is to be blamed on that.**

* * *

><p>Ryoma's eyebrow twitched as he looked in the mirror. Then he looked down at himself, then at the pile of clothes on the floor next to him, and then finally back to the mirror.<p>

He sighed annoyed.

Guess there was no avoiding it now.

''Ryoma have you-" Sanada cut of his own sentence as he entered the room and saw the look on his lovers face. He took a step back before straightening again, not giving in to his desire to run. Months of dealing with a pregnant Ryoma had taught all of them to be wary of that look.

Ryoma turned around and fixed Sanada with a glare, though said person could feel it wasn't really directed at him; it was more of a glare of general annoyance.

''Get the others. Were going shopping."

* * *

><p>Ryoma was not happy. He would have been perfectly content with just staying at home, napping in the big bed, spending time with those of his lovers who were not busy and just relaxing.<p>

But one little problem hindered that: his clothes. Or rather, it would probably be more accurate to say his stomach, since his clothes hadn't changed.

His stomach was now too big for the pants he owned, and even his shirts were uncomfortably tight. So he had gathered his lovers, since in no way was he going to suffer alone, and now they were at the mall. Of course Atobe had insisted on calling a tailor, but Ryoma had sent him one of those looks.

The ones that told him to shut up or else.

So here they were, Ryoma standing in all his pregnant glory in his lovers oversized clothing since he couldn't fit in his own anymore.

And for the first time ever, in all of his life, Ryoma thanked the gods for his feminine looks and not too deep voice.

Everyone they met just assumed he was a girl, though not one of them probably knew why he was surrounded by four gorgeous men instead of the customary one.

It did help too, that the hormones gave him a slightly more feminine feel, and that he hadn't cut his hair in a while instead letting it grow long enough to frame his face.

Yes, for once Ryoma was happy about getting mistaken as a girl; saves him a lot of trouble.

Atobe asked why they absolutely had to shop at such a plebeian place, when he could more than afford a private tailor. Ryoma answered that since they had to get new clothes anyway, they might as well buy some things for the babies at the same time.

As they entered the first store, Atobe still pouting a bit about not getting to spoil his lover, Ryoma noticed a strange glint in Fuji's eyes, and suddenly he found himself wishing he had taken Atobe up on that offer.

Fuji leaned a bit to the side, whispered something in Atobe's ear, which immediately made the diva light up.

''Well then, why don't we split up. Mitsu, Gen and Ryo you can go look at baby stuff, while Kei and I go find some cu- err nice maternity clothes for Ryo." Fuji more stated than asked before dragging Atobe with him.

Sanada eyed the two through slightly narrowed eyes.

''Are we really gonna trust those two to do that?" He asked, before noticing that Ryoma was already following them.

''Hell no." he stated over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end for now. I have decided to split up their shopping trip in different chapters, but I have no idea how many there will be… anyways until next time, adieu!**


	14. Side story: say it with flowers

**A/N: Here's a little side story for father's day… though that has already passed here in Denmark… well no matter, next chapter is back to the shopping trip, this was just an idea I suddenly got.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for all of them. Ryoma had disappeared early in the day, and though he left a note telling them he would be out for most of the day, and not to worry, of course his lovers would worry regardless.<p>

They had been out looking for him at all his favorite spots in the city, called their friends to see if they had seen him, and even tried calling Ryoma himself throughout the day, but their youngest lover never picked up.

They hadn't heard a word from him, and were starting to get quite worried as the hour neared nine in the evening.

Deciding they couldn't do anything more than wait by now, the four of them made their way to their room to rest a bit.

However as soon as they entered the bedroom, they all froze for a second.

There, on their bed, lay dozens of different flowers, ranging from white to yellow to red, and even to purple and blue in the colors.

And there, sitting on the side of the bed, careful not to damage the flowers, were the very person they had been trying to find all day.

Ryoma smiled at them.

''Welcome home." He said.

Atobe, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka were speechless as they looked at the many flowers covering their bed. But as Ryoma got up from his sitting position, just as though a spell had been broken, he suddenly found himself surrounded by his lovers, hugged from all positions and asked questions so fast he could barely hear the words.

Seemed he had really worried them all.

''I'm fine, really. But I needed you out of the house to be able to do this-" Here he gestured to the flowers ''without you noticing."

''And what is this?" Sanada asked lifting an eyebrow though Ryoma couldn't see it; his face was currently mashed neatly into Tezuka's chest.

''Well the babies and I thought it would be nice to give you a present for father's day, though technically you aren't fathers quite yet."

Atobe snorted, though his eyes had turned slightly glassy, and said ''Well obviously our babies haven't inherited ore-sama's magnificent flair for decorating; these colors are all mixed up."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes, it was so like the diva to comment on that.

''Che, mada mada Keigo, it's what they say that are important."

Atobe raised an elegant eyebrow. ''What they say? Are you implying that flowers can speak now, brat?"

''Yes." Ryoma stated evenly. ''Ever heard of the language of flowers, monkey king?"

Atobe flushed a bit; of course he had heard of the language of flowers; who of his standing hadn't? He just hadn't put it together with Ryoma's words.

''Then what are they saying." Tezuka asked, breaking up the argument.

Ryoma smiled and bent down to pick up a flower.

''Agrimony means to be thankful." He reached for another flower.

''The purple lilac is the first emotions of love." Yet another flower, ''Bellflower – thinking of you, white lilac – youthful innocence and memories, almond – promise, lily of the valley – returning happiness, trustworthy, red rose – true love, primrose – eternal love."

A short pause as Ryoma lifted yet another flower from the bed, and gently caressed the petals. ''Baby breath. It means a pure heart and innocence."

He carefully put the flower down on the bed before standing again.

''And this one we have chosen especially for Keigo." He said as he picked up a beautiful white flower. ''Angrec." He gave Atobe the flower and watched his lover gently run his finger along the petals.

''What does it stand for?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma locked eyes with him.

''It stands for something that suits you very well. Royalty, monkey king." He smirked. Atobe, at that moment, wasn't quite sure if he should feel insulted or praised.

''Royalty." Fuji chuckled, ''It fits so well."

Ryoma reached for the only flower on the bed which wasn't actually a flower.

''Ivy." He said standing right in front of Tezuka, ''stands for dependence and endurance." He draped the ivy around his lover's shoulder using one end to lightly tickle Tezuka's nose, earning a small smile.

Then he went back to the bed and took a new rose, handing it to Fuji who looked a bit startled. Knowing him, he probably already knew what it meant.

''Blue rose. A symbol of mystery, of attaining the impossible… and…"

Fuji smiled leaning down to rest his forehead lightly against Ryoma's.

''And love at first sight." He finished.

Stepping back from Fuji Ryoma took a reddish purple flower a held it out to Sanada.

''Azalea, meaning passion." For despite the stoic front Sanada put up, passion ran through his veins. It was one of the things Ryoma loved about him.

And that very passion could be seen smoldering in his eyes this very moment.

''Then what about these?" Atobe asked gesturing to a couple of flowers tied together.

''Ah yes." Ryoma said. ''Red and white rose. Together they're a symbol of uniting. The red and yellow rose together means happiness, joy and excitement.

''Then what about this?" Sanada asked, holding up the very last flower.

Ryoma smirked hooking his arms around his lover and gazing deep within his eyes.

''Desire." He whispered huskily, and that was all it took.

~Omake~

As Ryoma was slowly falling asleep later that night, still in the arms of his lovers, he felt something shift next to his ear.

''Azalea, isn't that also the Chinese symbol for womanhood?" Fuji asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Ryoma smirked and lazily put a finger to his lips.

Fuji chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for now:) **


	15. Shopping pt 2

**A/N: introducing Rikkaidai! Well only Yukimura and Kirihara actually have lines, but they're all there…**

**Oh and this fic has reached the 100 review mark! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who have reviewed, whether you have only reviewed once, or have left one for every chapter. I love you all, and so this one is for you^^**

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as they finally managed to drag Fuji and Atobe away from the maternity dresses. Really, did they have to try to embarrass him like that? As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have to wear maternity pants, now they even tried to get him in a dress? No way.<p>

''Sanada!" A voice called, and the five of them turned around to see the old Rikkaidai regulars coming towards them, Yukimura in front.

''Yukimura." Sanada greeted slight surprise in his voice.

''My, what a coincidence." Yukimura continued while smiling that deceivingly gentle smile.

Ryoma snorted; some coincidence. For some reason Yukimura had taken a keen interest in Ryoma's pregnancy, probably thinking it interesting, and had tried to visit multiple times.

However Ryoma had quickly discovered that his friends acted differently around him since he became pregnant. Not in a bad way or anything, but ever since he had started to show, Momo and Kikumaru especially had been cooing at his stomach.

It had been really awkward.

So basically, only a few people had been allowed to come visit him, and the few times Yukimura had been over, Ryoma had either been asleep or in a bad mood.

And now they were to believe, that the day they finally ventured out of the mansions enormous grounds, they just so happened to run into each other? Yeah right.

''Oh? Hello Ryoma, didn't see you there." Yukimura continued. He had started calling Ryoma by first name lately, without providing a reason, or even asking for permission. Not that Ryoma really cared, he had lived in America most of his life and was used to it.

However the more possessive of his lovers (which in reality meant all of them) weren't so happy about it.

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer, probably something along the lines of 'mada mada dane' or something, but before he had the chance of saying anything, he was cut off by the feel of hands on a certain protruding part of his body.

Glancing down, his eyebrow twitched as he caught sight of Kirihara's black hair, head pressed against his lower stomach, apparently trying to either hug his belly, or hear the babies.

''It kicked!" He suddenly exclaimed, looking absolutely delighted. ''Mura-buchou, it kicked! Oh! It kicked again!"

Ryoma was just about to demand Kirihara off of him, when Yukimura put a hand on the excited boys shoulder.

''Come now Akaya, give Ryoma some space."

Ryoma released a sigh of relief as Kirihara reluctantly moved back, and was just about to thank Yukimura when he once again felt something against his abdomen.

Looking down, even more irritated, he let out an angry and disbelieving huff.

''That's better." Yukimura mumbled as he pressed his hands lightly against Ryoma's baby bump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all for now. Next chapter might already be up by Sunday, since I already have almost the entire chapter planned out:) so look forward to that (especially you Zoran, since it will have some of what you requested^^).**


	16. Shopping pt 3

**A/N: And as promised, another chapter! The longest one so far in this fic, and probably the longest you'll get. It's just over 1000 words. Hope you'll enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>After Sanada had gently, but firmly, led his friend away from his by now murderous lover, and Atobe and Fuji had all but blocked said person from view, the others seemed to get that Ryoma didn't want to be touched.<p>

Finally.

Ryoma sighed, relieved that he could finally have a bit of breathing space. You know; beside the fact that Atobe and Fuji were now practically clinging to him, all but growling at people if they got to close.

Ryoma loved his boyfriends, really. But their over protectiveness and possessiveness were annoying on a regular day, and since he had become pregnant, it had skyrocketed. That was another reason he did not like to go out.

Deciding enough was enough he opened his mouth.

''Atobe. Fuji." He all but growled. The called men froze, recognizing the tone of voice. Ryoma only ever called them by family name when he was pissed.

''Let. Go."

Needles to say, Ryoma got his personal space back in record time.

But of course, the moment the old Rikkai regulars discovered why they were at the mall, they immediately tagged along.

And if five people looking at baby stuff didn't stand out, twelve definitely would.

Which made for a very annoyed Ryoma, browsing through baby clothing alongside Kirihara of all people.

As he was looking at a mint green pajamas with a hood with cat ears on it, Kirihara seemed t think of something.

''Wait Echizen, are you having a boy or a girl?" he asked. His voice wasn't even very loud, on quite a normal scale for Kirihara actually, but somehow that one question got the attention of every Rikkai player in the store. Which meant all of them.

''Don't know yet. But it doesn't matter; they'll look good in any color. Besides, they'll have long outgrown these clothes before they are able to complain."

Kirihara was about to make a comment on Ryoma's statement when what he said really sunk in.

''Wait, they?" He asked eyes as big as dinner plates.

Ryoma smirked at his expression, seeing similar faces among the other regulars, before he answered.

''Yeah, I'm having twins."

The words had barely escaped his mouth before, once again, he found himself surrounded by people that wanted to touch his baby bump.

But this time it wasn't only Yukimura and Kirihara, Marui had joined dragging Niou with him too.

This time it took all four of his lovers' intervention to avoid a bloodbath.

''Maybe we should find a place to sit down, get something to drink, don't you think Mitsu?" Atobe asked as Tezuka was currently trying to stop Ryoma from killing their friends.

Tezuka just grunted in agreement; anything to calm his pregnant lover down.

This was why Ryoma was currently wondering if Tezuka really didn't want him to kill Kirihara. After all, sitting him right across from said boy, then leaving them alone definitely wasn't the best course of action to prevent the spilling of blood.

Luckily, he seemed to have got the message now: no touching.

Instead Kirihara was watching Ryoma intently, taking Tezuka's last words before he left very seriously: keep an eye on Ryoma.

He was intent on making sure nothing happened while the lovers were away. Not that they were far away; all the others were ordering their lunch, standing only a good forty meters away or so. He could practically feel Atobe and Fujis stares at the back of his head.

So when Ryoma gasped and doubled over, Kirihara was on his legs in the blink of an eye.

''Whats wrong? Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?" A million questions flew out of Kirihara's mouth, so fast he was barely able to hear Ryoma's words. All he could make out was 'contractions'.

Kirihara stilled, the word striking a chord somewhere in his brain. Then it clicked.

''He's going into labor!" He all but screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the café. Luckily Atobe had managed to kick everyone else out when they had arrived, so it was only the Rikkai regulars and the five lovers in there, aside from the personnel.

As soon as those words left his mouth though, everything became a flurry of movement. Calls were made, orders barked out, panic contained (just barely) and hands were held.

All the while Ryoma, as the only still calm one, tried to get a word in, but the café had become such a confusing flurry of movement and noise that no one listened.

''Don't worry Ryo-chan, breathe just breathe, just like that video we saw-" Ryoma noticed Fuji's voice was become high and breathless, and he managed to fight his way up in a sitting position on the table he had been laid upon, for some reason.

''Syuusuke." He said, making sure he had his attention. ''Breathe."

Fuji took a deep breath filling his empty, aching lungs once again.

''Good. Now listen, I'm. Not. Going. Into. Labor." Ryoma said slowly, punctuating every word.

''Oh," Fuji said seeming to deflate a little, the panic leaving his eyes.

''It's okay." He called over his shoulder, effectively stopping the madness, ''He's not going into labor."

Everyone drew a breath of relief, and sunk down on the nearest chair.

''This is your fault Kirihara, why did you say he was going into labor?" Marui complained, gently knocking said boy on the head.

''But he said he had contractions!" Kirihara defended, making everyone look back at Ryoma for an answer.

''Yes, Brixton Hicks contractions." Came the annoyed answer.

Pretty much everyone had a 'huh?' expression on their faces, except Yanagi who looked like he knew what it was.

''I see." He said, deciding to spare Ryoma the explanation. ''Braxton Hicks contractions, also known as false contractions or practice contractions. Usually starts a few months before the real labor sets in, unpleasant but usually not painful. Completely normal. May begin in the second trimester, but are most common in the third."

Ryoma nodded, content to not have to say more than necessary; he was a bit nauseas.

''Oh." Kirihara mumbled, not completely comprehending the explanation, but still understanding that he had misunderstood the situation. But really, who wouldn't?

Suddenly Ryoma gasped in pain, clutching his stomach with his hands, his eyes screwed shut.

''Ryoma?" Atobe asked nervously, not liking this. ''Is it another fake contraction?"

''No!" Ryoma gasped, barely able to breath, ''Definitely not. Get the doctor!" He almost screamed, blindingly white hot pain shooting through his abdomen.

Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Also just a little heads up: next chapter I'll start a vote (if I remember) so the authors note will probably be long. (I don't really like long author's notes so I just wanted to warn you.)**


	17. Complications

**A/N: since I left with a bit of a cliffhanger last, this new chapter is up already^^ next one will take a little longer though.**

* * *

><p>The old Rikkai regulars were good friend's however none of them particularly liked being this close together. They were all stuffed inside a small waiting room, waiting for news about Ryoma's condition from the Atobe family's doctor, who was currently busy treating him.<p>

There were only a few chairs and a small sofa in the room, so most of the people chose to either sit on the floor or remain standing, leaving the chairs open to the four obviously distressed lovers.

It was clear, however, that none of them really noticed them anymore.

Atobe was pacing the little floor that wasn't already occupied, making useless phone calls just to do _something._ Fuji was sitting on one of the chairs, counting the cracks in the wall for the nth time, and Sanada and Tezuka were sharing the little sofa, both staring immobile into thin air.

The mood was dark.

No one really knew what had happened and they could only fear the worst when Ryoma suddenly cried out before passing out. The conclusion most had reached was that he was losing the babies, but they all tried hard not to think about it. They weren't really succeeding.

Finally the doctor appeared at the door, looking slightly pale, but not like the carrier of bad news. Atobe, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka allowed themselves to hope for the best.

The doctor was surprised when, instead of being bombarded with questions, the only thing that met him upon entering the room, was a tense, inquiring kind of silence. Seemed they were still quite shocked.

"Don't worry." The doctor reassured calmly, "Both Ryoma and the babies will be fine."

The room itself seemed to sigh with relief.

"What happened?" Atobe demanded, finally feeling a bit like himself again now that he knew Ryoma were okay.

The doctor sighed rubbing his temples a bit before answering.

"I probably should have told you this when we first found out about the pregnancy, but I guess it's better late than never." He mumbled, fixing an intense stare at the four lovers. How he managed to stare at all of them at the same time is a mystery, but surprisingly he pulled it off.

"While pregnant, Ryoma-kun is a lot more fragile than he usually would be. It is very important that he isn't stressed, neither physically nor mentally. Complications are known to arise when women are pregnant and _their_ body is created for that, Ryoma-kun might have the necessary parts to become pregnant, but his body isn't prepared for anything of the like. What happened today was that Ryoma-kun's body reacted on the stress, in a way it didn't before he got pregnant. I managed to stabilize him this time, but if something like this happens again, he could very well lose the babies. Or worse."

The doctor let that tidbit of info sink in before continuing.

"As Ryoma is about to enter the sixth month now, I'll start weekly checkups on Ryoma-kun to ensure that both he and the babies are fine. If such a thing as this happens again, we might very well have to move the C-section forward."

The four lovers froze at that.

"Wait, C-section?" Fuji asked with a slightly unsure voice.

"Well you didn't expect Ryoma-kun to give natural birth did you? He may have the right parts for it, but for him to give birth, would be both more painful and a lot more complicated than for a woman. The mere number of complications that not only may arise, but _will _arise is mind numbing."

"Wait-" Atobe interrupted, still a bit hung up on the fact that they were gonna cut in his lover. "Why would it be more painful for Ryoma? I mean a birth is a birth right?"

"Because-" the doctor began patiently, "To put it simply, the baby would have to come out, the same way the seeds came in, and that particular part of the body isn't made to stretch quite that far. Not to mention it's a twin birth. About sixty percent of all twin births are done by C-section, so it's nothing unusual."

"Oh."

Tezuka and Sanada got up at the same time, glanced at each other and asked in unison:

"Can we go see him now?"

The doctor nodded allowing the four of them to leave the room, but not before once again making it clear that Ryoma was to rest. Therefore the Rikkai regulars were sent home, so as to not bother the young man.

As he passed, the doctor looked through the glass on the door to Ryoma's room, smiling a bit as he watched the four of them, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly caressing their sleeping lover.

It was an endearing sight that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and here comes the dreaded (on my part anyway) long authors note. Now I'm starting a couple of votes. So, here is what to vote about:**

**Some reviewers have said they would like the twins to be fraternal and have two different fathers, I'd like your thoughts on that. I have some ideas with identical twins and am leaning more towards that, but if there's a majority for the fraternal part, I'll consider that.**

**Gender of the twins. **

**The father. Yes the father hasn't been chosen quite yet, so you'll all still have the chance to get a say in who the father is.**

**Now that that is said, I'll just make a note that even though I'm putting this to a vote, in the end I still take the final decision. If I get an idea for say: fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, and the majority of the votes are for identical boys, I'll still go with the fraternal one.**

**However, I am known for being very easily influenced, so it will probably still be the majority who wins…**

**Oh and since anonymous review is enabled you don't have to have an account to vote^^**

**-End long authors note.**


	18. Pampering

**A/N: Tadaa!**

**Votes this far:**

**Atobe: 2**

**Fuji: 1**

**Tezuka: 4**

**Sanada: 3**

**Two boys: 2**

**Two girls: 3**

**Boy & girl: 1**

**Fraternal: 4**

**Identical: 3**

**You can still vote, the vote will end when I reveal either the father(s) or the sex of the children.**

* * *

><p>Ryoma awoke slowly to the feel of his face being caressed. As he sleepily blinked his eyes open, he was met with the azure blue of Fujis eyes, gentle and warm though still with a bit of worry in them.<p>

He had gotten home from the hospital just yesterday, and hadn't been left alone since. His lovers took the doctors words very seriously, never allowing him to do anything to straining and never leaving his side. It was a little bit annoying.

"Hungry?" Fuji asked, still gently running his fingers up and down his face.

"A bit." Ryoma conceded. Aside from the annoying part, it was kinda nice to just lay there with his lover.

Fuji reached over, picking up a tray from the table and set it on the bed, a little to the side of where they lay so it wouldn't tip.

"Where're the others?" Ryoma asked, shifting to lean against the headboard.

"Keigo is talking to his secretary about taking some time off, Gen is at the dojo teaching a children's class for his father and Mitsu had a lecture to attend." Fuji answered as he picked up a piece of food from the tray.

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly found it filled. Surprised he almost gagged before realizing what was going on: Fuji was feeding him!

Feeling a bit angry and a bit embarrassed, Ryoma swallowed and opened his mouth to tell Fuji to cut it off. However before he had time to form any words, Ryoma once again found his mouth filled.

He glared at his lover who simply smiled in return, though he didn't miss the mischievous glint in the blue eyes.

Swallowing once again, this time Ryoma held a hand in front of his mouth before daring to open it, successfully avoiding being fed a third time.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded annoyed.

"Saa, I'm feeding my Ryo-chan of course." Was Fuji deadpan answer.

"Wha-" was all Ryoma had time to say before, once again, finding his mouth full. Finally giving up after Fuji had successfully fed him several times, he just leaned back and enjoyed the food.

It didn't take long for Atobe to return to their room, having been successful in getting a vacation. He joined them on the bed, snaking his arm around Ryoma's waist and kissing him on the cheek, before leaning over and doing the same to Fuji.

Settling back down Atobe gently laid his head on Ryoma's abdomen, careful not to put any pressure on it. He could feel every movement the babies made, almost as well as Ryoma could.

Ryoma wasn't really happy when it became clear Fuji and Atobe had planned to spend the rest of the day in bed, he was rather energetic by nature, and didn't like the thought of being confined to their bed however comfortable it was.

When Sanada, about an hour later, stepped into the room, Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief; finally someone who wouldn't want to be inactive all day!

However Sanada surprised him by tugging off his jacket and opening the first couple buttons on his shirt, before joining them in bed, encircling Fuji with his arm and playing gently with Atobe's hair. His other arm went below their pillow, and his hand came out at just the right place to play with Ryoma's hair too.

Ryoma sighed in defeat, knowing even the stoic Sanada felt like cuddling all day today.

And that was how Tezuka found them when he got home a little more than half an hour after that, snuggling in bed with a clearly twitchy Ryoma.

He glanced at his pregnant lover, seeing the pleading eyes and just sighed.

"You let your guard down." He stated before tugging off his tie and joining his lovers on the bed, effectively eradicating Ryoma's last hope of getting out of it that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realized I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I said Ryoma was entering his third trimester, but he is only entering the sixth month, and the third trimester only starts at the seventh month. Sorry. I'll fix that now, just wanted to let you know^^**

**Remember to vote^^**


	19. Ultrasound pt 2

**A/N: voting results so far:**

**Atobe: 8**

**Fuji: 8**

**Sanada: 4**

**Tezuka: 10**

**Identical: 13**

**Fraternal: 7**

**2 boys: 12**

**2 girls: 8**

**Boy & girl: 2**

* * *

><p>Ryoma wasn't sure what to do; bang his head against a wall, scream his voice hoarse or just give up. His four lovers had been absolutely<em> smothering <em>since he got home from the hospital.

Of course it was rather nice to be pampered, and with the trouble pregnancy entailed, he had enjoyed quite a bit of it, but Ryoma was a person who liked his personal space. Immensely. And his lovers just loved to enter it.

That's why, when he had the chance of a little retaliation, he took it.

It was time for his second ultrasound scan, the doctor wanting to make sure the babies were alright after everything that had happened.

And so, Ryoma was now lying on the bed again, shivering at the cold gel the doctor smeared on his stomach. Tezuka was sitting at his side, probably ensuring that he wouldn't pass out again, and Sanada had taken up residence on the side of the bed, evidently with the same in mind.

Ryoma couldn't help but notice the amused glint in both Atobe's and Fuji's eyes as they reached the same conclusion.

"Well then, let's begin shall we?" The doctor asked, immediately drawing the attention to the screen next to the bed.

"There they are, see that's the head of one of the twins, and there's the other one-" The doctor explained, pointing out what he saw on the black and white screen.

Ryoma listened carefully as he watched one of his babies twitch slightly, immediately followed by the other; without him noticing, an endearing smile had fallen on his lips.

"So, you wanna know the sex of your children?" The doctor finished his speech, looking at them again. A surprised kinda silence fell over the room, as the occupants tried to wrap their minds around the thought. Then-

"Yes."

"Yeah"

"Hell yes."

"Please do tell."

Last one courtesy of Atobe of course. The doctor smiled and was just about to open his mouth when-

"No."

Shocked silence filled the room this time as Atobe, Fuji, Sanada and Tezuka all stared at Ryoma incredulously.

"Why?" They all asked, almost at the same time.

Ryoma just shrugged looking at the screen again.

"Just want it to be a surprise." He answered easily.

Atobe was the first of the four to recover.

"Well, its four against one brat the democracy has spoken, now doctor-" Atobe cut of as the doctor turned off the screen, and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Keigo-sama, but a pregnancy isn't democratic; it's matriarchal."

Ryoma just smirked at his lovers; payback's a bitch. A pregnant one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's it for now. Voting is still open, and I have decided that you can vote once per chapter if you want. **

**Oh, and identical twins can't be a boy and a girl, only fraternal and half identical twins can. If you wanna know why then just ask and I'll be happy to explain^^ **


	20. Hypocrisy

**A/N: and here we are again^^**

**Voting results:**

**Atobe: 14**

**Fuji: 14**

**Sanada: 8**

**Tezuka: 17**

**Identical: 19**

**Fraternal: 16**

**2 boys: 18**

**2 girls: 16**

**Boy & girl: 5**

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, love, open the door." Sanada tried to reason through the thick wood of their bedroom door.<p>

"No." Was the only answer he received, and even muffled as it was, the irritation and annoyance the voice held was clearly transferred.

"Come on Ryo; at least tell us why you're mad." Fuji pleaded, holding Tezuka's hand so tightly it was turning white.

Only about an hour earlier Ryoma had, for reasons unknown, gotten mad at them. Now he had thrown them out of their bedroom, and was supposedly sulking inside.

The worst part was he refused to say what was wrong, and he absolutely refused to open the door.

After pleading, unsuccessfully, for another half an hour, they decided to give their pregnant lover some space. Specifically just enough space, so they could figure out how to get on his good side again.

Fuji, being the genius he is, was the first to receive forgiveness. Exactly what he did, none of his lovers ever found out, but after only one and a half hour of plotting, he was let inside the bedroom again. Of course only after promising he wouldn't let the others in.

Sanada was next. He did something so out of character for him, that Ryoma couldn't help but forgive him, just for trying so hard. He had tried to bribe him with Ponta, even knowing Ryoma hadn't been able to drink the stuff since he got pregnant.

Now with two lovers to ease his mood, it was much easier for Tezuka to charm his way to forgiveness. His former buchou hadn't really done anything too special; he simply apologized not even asking what for. Whatever he had done wrong, he was sorry for.

Atobe on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. He simply didn't know how to deal with something like this, so Atobe did what he always did when he was insecure; he barked out commands.

This did not sit well with his pregnant, already annoyed lover. Needless to say the sun had already set when Atobe was finally forgiven and the door opened.

As they had all settled back on the bed, Atobe decided to break the silence and ask the question they all wanted the answer to.

"Well brat, have you finally decided to tell us why you were so angry?"

Ryoma quickly turned his head to the side, away, but not quite quickly enough; his lovers had time to see the slight blush on his cheeks.

"No reason." He just mumbled before diving under the covers.

After complaining as much as he had, no way in hell would he tell them he was upset none of them had touched his baby bump that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. and that's the end of the… 20th… chapter… how the hell did we already reach 20? Oh well, to celebrate reaching the 20th chapter I'll put up a special chapter^^ It will pretty much lack Ryoma's four lovers, but instead will have a special guest appearing, someone I have sadly neglected to bring into this story… guess who?**

**Anyway, voting is still open for now, but it's coming to a close in a few chapters^^ **


	21. Cuddle time

**A/N: And here is the special chapter^^ I think our special guest is quite quickly revealed^^'**

* * *

><p>The sound of purring filled the otherwise silent room, as Ryoma scratched his beloved cat behind her ears. Being pregnant, and having four overprotective and possessive lovers, didn't really leave much time for him to cuddle with Karupin as he used too, but today all his lovers were out.<p>

Atobe had a business meeting he couldn't get out off, Fuji were attending Yuuta's birthday, Sanada had to stand in for his father at the dojo since said man had fallen down the stairs and broken his arm just the night before, and Tezuka had an important test at the university.

That left Ryoma alone for the first time in months, and he enjoyed it. He loved his boyfriends and would probably start missing them in a couple of hours when he had to go get his own lunch (also for the first time in months), but for now he would cuddle up with his sadly neglected cat and allow himself to reminiscence.

He remembered the very first time he had set eyes on Karupin. He had been out shopping with his parents when he was ten, and they had passed by a pet store. Karupin had been displayed in the window, and the moment his golden eyes met with the sky blue ones of the cat, he had fallen in love.

Karupin, only just a kitten back then, had shakily risen up on her back paws and rested her front ones on the glass separating them. Ryoma had rested his hands right atop the little brown paws and pressed his nose against the glass staring deep inside those beautiful eyes.

He had refused to move from that spot, pouting, screaming, kicking and hitting when his parents had tried to get him moving again.

In the end his mother had crouched down in front of him, and very seriously said:

_Ryo-chan if you're a good boy now maybe Santa will bring you that cat as a Christmas present._

At Ryoma's dubious stare (he was already ten and didn't believe in Santa anymore) his mother sighed.

_Or maybe if you stop pestering your parents, they will give her to you as a birthday present hmm?_

That made Ryoma perk up and, casting one more longing look at the feline, he followed his parents.

And exactly as his mother had promised, on his birthday he received a blue eyed Himalayan cat, the very one he had seen in that window.

And he had named her Karupin.

Ryoma looked down at the still purring cat resting on his lap and smiled. He picked her up and held her so her head was right across from his, and she gently licked his nose.

"I missed you Karupin." He mumbled as he gently held her close again, loving the sound of her purring.

Even when his lovers came home hours later Ryoma refused to let go of his cat and barely spared them a glance. Karupin was simply that important, and Ryoma would never forgive himself if he forgot about her again.

After all, his smart little kitten had destroyed half of Nanjirous magazine collection the very first day she had spent at their house.

That, if nothing else, proved she was a girl by Ryoma's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! Karupin was the special guest. Can't believe I forgot about her! (Not entirely sure if Karupin is actually female, but I like to think she is). Getting tired of saying this, but the voting is still going on… I'll just make a note when it ends, until then vote on.**


	22. Decorating

**A/N: And now I present chapter 22^^ Oh and we have passed the 200 review mark this time (seriously, I love you all) so next chapter will be another special one. Read end note for further detail.**

* * *

><p>Ryoma stared. Then he looked to his right where one of his lovers stood. Then he stared some more.<p>

"Keigo." He said, voice serious. "Do you want our children to go colorblind?"

Atobe frowned at him; it was not the response he had expected.

"What are you talking about, this room has been designed by ore-sama. It is magnificent."

"Keigo it's purple. And is that gold?" Ryoma asked, exasperated.

"Yes. Ore-sama's children will not settle for second best."

Before Ryoma had time to retaliate and start another argument with Atobe, Fuji stepped in.

"I think what Ryo-chan is trying to say is, it's a nursery Keigo. It's supposed to be made in baby blue or pink, and not contain any small, pointy or sharp things. This looks more like something suited for our bedroom."

The moment those last words left his mouth, Fuji knew he should have never uttered them.

"You're absolutely right Syuu, this would fit very well as our bedroom. It's a bit bigger than the other room, is connected directly to a smaller one we could use as nursery instead and has a better view. We should definitely move to this room! I'll go tell the maids."

As Atobe left the room with quick strides, his lovers could only stare after him.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Sanada mumbled and went to the door leading to the smaller room. He groaned as he saw what was on the other side.

"Damn that monkey king, he had planned that all along." Ryoma mumbled as he walked into the room. It was made entirely in baby blue, with pink little elephants on the walls and equipped with everything they might need.

Plus a few things they probably wouldn't.

"Maa I never knew Keigo was that devious." Fuji said with a small, secretive smile, which made his lovers shudder.

_Those two have definitely spent too much time together. _

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed as he looked around their new bedroom. The purple, at least, had got to go.

He smirked as he thought about the argument that was sure to ensue between them, pointless as it would be; the pregnant ones always get their will.

Across the room, Fuji paused for a second as he saw the smirk on Ryoma's face; it was positively sadistic.

_Saa, maybe I do have a bad influence on him. _He mused, though he couldn't hold back a slight chuckle: even evil, Ryoma looked cute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of this chapter. Now for the next chapter: Since we have passed 200 reviews, I have decided that it will be you, the reviewers, who decide what the next chapter will be about. If there is a pairing or a scene or something you want, just give the word.**

**It doesn't have to be specific, like if you just want some perfect pair screen time or something, then just write that. But you can also request a specific scene if you have one in mind, only the imagination sets the limit.**

**And a few rules of course. Which are as follows:**

**The set pairings can't be changed, which means OT5 isn't turning into OT6. However I'll accept past pairings, as long as they're not interfering with the story.**

**The father(s) and/or babies gender won't be revealed.**

**...and that's about it. **

**In case no one request anything, I'll just go on with the story like normal, and in case too many (or contradicting) request's come in, I'll probably split it into two chapters. **


	23. The 'Older Brother gene'

**A/N: Aaand… now you can't request anymore. Okay so I got about three reviews commenting they wanted Ryoga, so here he is! Don't worry though, I'll try to get around to bring all of the request's into the next couple of chapters^^**

* * *

><p><em>This, <em>Atobe decided as he stared horrified into the mirror, _was not okay. _

Cringing slightly he touched a lock of his blue hair. Yes blue, as in the most radiant sky blue color ever.

Blue did not go well with his complexion.

"Ryoma!" He yelled, trying to suppress his panic as he contemplated whether the color was permanent or not. Oh he hoped not.

"What is it monkey king?" He heard Ryoma ask sleepily from the other side of the bathroom door. Walking with determined steps he yanked the door open in time to see his smallest lover yawn.

Ryoma stopped mid yawn and just stared for a second before almost choking, trying to _not _start laughing.

"Get your damned brother here. This needs to stop."

Indeed, Ryoga was the cause of Atobe's new hair color, as well as a number of other pranks played on the four lovers of his beloved baby brother.

Ryoga had come to Japan to visit his family a couple of days ago, and there he had heard all about Ryoma's lovers and how he had gotten pregnant. And then the 'older brother gene' had kicked in.

And of course, instead of sitting down and talking about like adults, Ryoga had decided to harass them for making his younger brother pregnant. In short, Ryoga pulled pranks on them like a ten year old, only with the wit and genius of a twenty-something year old young man.

This had resulted in the covers being taken off all of Tezuka's books, and instead placed on various other books, showing nothing but scarcely dressed women.

He had somehow exchanged their entire wardrobe, to consist of nothing but leather, lace and spandex (except for Ryoma's, he knew better than to bait a pregnant) though no one could explain how he even got into the house. Atobe had seriously considered changing the entire staff.

He had placed several smoke bombs strategically all over the mansion, then setting them off at carefully calculated intervals, making the staff panic thinking there was a fire. The entire mansion had had to be aired out afterward.

Then he had taken all of Fuji's cacti and placed them where he was sure, people were gonna prick themselves on the needles. Such as in the high cupboards where the maids couldn't see them, but just reached blindly. Needless to say, Fuji was not popular that day.

He had even gone as far as to change Sanada's and Tezuka's headache pills for less… legal drugs. The result had been overall amusing, but that one had more than bordered on the illegal.

And now he had finally stepped over the line. He had done the most suicidal thing; he had dyed Atobe's hair blue.

But as Ryoga finally sat on their couch, summoned by his beloved baby brother, it was no wonder he couldn't exactly take the five of them seriously. Aside from the fact that Atobe's hair was blue, despite being washed an unholy amount of times, Ryoma, Fuji and even Sanada and Tezuka, were all trying not to burst out laughing.

Really, only Atobe had been offended at this latest prank.

Bristling with anger Atobe pointed an accusing finger at Ryoga.

"Ore-sama demands that you stop with these preposterous pranks!" He stated, trying to hold onto his last shreds of pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Ryoga said in a clearly fake voice.

"Come on Ryoga-san." Tezuka tried to reason, "At least tell us why you're doing it."

Suddenly Ryoga was serious, his eyes hard and his face emotionless.

"You got my baby brother pregnant, I'm not gonna just accept that. Be ready to be harassed until the baby is here." His voice was cold as ice and even Fuji felt a bit intimidated. However a snort from Ryoma broke the tense atmosphere.

"Ryoga, if you wanna pull pranks like some kindergartener be my guest, but don't use me as an excuse."

Ryoga's face broke out in a smile, the icy expression cracking as he laughed.

"Aww, you saw through me. Fine I'll stop the pranks for your sake Chibisuke." He said ruffling Ryoma's hair with one hand.

Ryoma scoffed.

Just to be sure that Ryoga actually left the mansion Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka followed him to the door while Fuji stayed with Ryoma.

As he exited the mansion, Ryoga turned around and leveled the three of them with a cold stare.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that earlier." He stated with a slightly threatening voice before turning around again and walking away.

Much against their will, the three of them shivered just a bit before closing the door, and making sure it was locked.

Outside the gates, where no one from the mansion could see him, Ryoga laughed his ass off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …you do know the voting is still open right? I just decided not to mention it every time, but it seemed like most people forgot…**


	24. Practicing

**A/N: And here's another request^^**

* * *

><p>Ever since Ryoma's trip to the hospital his four lovers had been very strict with who got to visit; only two at a time and preferably, no one to wild. That one immediately ruled out Kintarou… among others. Many others.<p>

One of those 'others' was Niou. His inability to go a whole day without pulling pranks and/or tricking people, did not put him on the top of the visiting list (yes they kept a list, courtesy of Tezuka) and he was not happy about it.

But alas, today was Kirihara and Jackals turn to visit, though Rikkai's devil only just got through the loop, and Sanada sincerely hoped they would get through the day unscathed.

Kirihara was the first to enter their living room (one of them), and immediately Sanada _knew_ something was wrong.

And as Jackal entered, he suddenly knew what.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to forestall the impending headache, Sanada ground out in a deadpan voice.

"Niou, you might be able to go for Kirihara, but Marui _sure as hell _can't go for Jackal."

Kirihara grinned up at him and then it wasn't Kirihara anymore, but the white haired Niou looking very relaxed despite Sanada's eyes promising and untimely death.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Marui stated as he took off the high heels he had used to become just a tad closer to his former doubles partners height, and released his hair from its confinement beneath the swimming cap.

"We're in aren't we?" Niou asked as he wound his arms around his lover, smirking at Sanada who in turn ground his teeth together. He so didn't need to deal with Niou right now.

"What did you do with Jackal and Akaya?" Sanada managed to ask without sounding too strangled.

"Oh you know Jackal; if it's Bunta who asks he doesn't mind." Niou answered with a wave of his hand.

Sanada just raised a brow, hardly even noticing when Fuji intertwined their fingers to calm him a little.

"And what about Kirihara." It wasn't even a question this time.

"Oh him." Niou paused for a second, as if contemplating if it was smart to tell the truth. Then-

"We drugged him, tied him up and locked him in a closet."

There was dead silence in the room for a moment before Ryoma burst out laughing. Fuji pulled back from Sanada, knowing even he couldn't keep him calm anymore and Atobe and even Tezuka fought to keep a straight face.

Niou could practically see as Sanada reached the end of his patience, and mentally prepared himself for getting Tarundoru'ed. Sanada opened his mouth and Marui cringed reflexively

"NIOU. MARUI. YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Utter. Silence.

This time it was Niou and Marui's turn to burst out laughing as Sanada flushed, as he realized exactly exactly what he had just said.

"Hee," Ryoma drawled, smirking at his suddenly flustered boyfriend. "With this much practice, Gen's gonna make a good father."

Sanada just blushed deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's all for now. Now for an important question:**

**Does anyone know when Sanada, Tezuka and Atobe's birthdays are?**

**As I said, it's quite important so if you know, please drop a note^^**

**Anyway, THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Once the next chapter is posted, the vote is officially closed^^ **


	25. The gift

**A/N: the vote is now officially closed! And the results… yeah right, it wouldn't be fun if I just told you now would it ^^ and thanks to everyone who answered my question, it was just what I needed to make this one^^ really, Sanada's birthday couldn't have been at a better time :)**

* * *

><p>Today was a very special day in the Atobe mansion. Today was the May 21st; Sanada's birthday.<p>

Atobe had given him a motorcycle, saying he could just imagine him on it, even as Sanada had pointed out he didn't have a license for it. Atobe just waved it off, making a comment that he would at least look good when he crashed.

Fuji had settled for something a little more simple, and had given his lover a black shirt. Now if it was just a normal black shirt Sanada would probably have kissed him on the cheek and thanked him, but as it was he frowned and shot Fuji a look.

On the front of the shirt in big, bold white letters stood: ULTIMATE SEME.

And on the back in small white letters it wrote: Secretly uke.

Fuji just grinned.

Tezuka, being the level headed one had gotten him a book. Sanada looked outright relieved when he handed him it, thanking god that at least one of his lovers was normal.

Speaking of lovers…

Ryoma had been out for a while now, saying he needed some air. He had refused to take any of them with him, stating that he wanted to just take a little walk and telling them not to worry.

He really should have known that last bit was impossible.

Just then, the door to the living room they were currently in opened and in stepped Ryoma. Before any of them could as much as open their mouth he spoke.

"Monkey king, was that a damn motorcycle I saw outside?"

Atobe smiled triumphantly, for some reason he and Ryoma had always had a kind of competition on who could give the best gifts.

"Yes brat, that's Gen's birthday gift." _Hah beat that. _Kinda lay in the air.

Ryoma just raised a brow at his haughty lover before making his way over to Sanada. He got up on the tips of his toes and kissed his lover before leaning back down again.

"Happy birthday." He said and pushed a little box in Sanada's hands.

"Thanks." He muttered fingering the bow on the box. Getting it off, he gently opened the box before raising an eyebrow.

"Ryoma you know, as much as I love our babies I really think we have enough ultrasound pictures." Which was true, they had enough to cover an entire wall.

Atobe smirked even more triumphantly though he couldn't help but feel a little confused about Ryoma's choice of gift as well.

"This isn't just any picture Gen." Ryoma said a smile playing at his lips.

"Can you see that?" He asked, and pointed to a dark blotch on the picture. "And that." He pointed at another dark blotch.

Confused Sanada nodded, still not sure what this was about.

"Yes, it's a blotch." Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Well those two blotches shows that they're boys"

There was a silence as what Ryoma just said sunk in, then-

Bonk. And Sanada had passed out.

"Hmp, guess you won this time brat." Atobe reluctantly stated even as his eyes betrayed his emotions. Tezuka went about moving Sanada to the couch.

Ryoma smirked at his lover, feeling Fuji sliding his arms around him from the back; it wasn't only Sanada who got to enjoy his present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there we have it, the twins are boys. The vote was actually quite close, the boys only won with a few votes…**

**Next chapter is back to the requests as I still need to do the few that's left^^**

**And just a short side note: Identical twins can't have two fathers. It is not physically possible. Half identical twins can though… **


	26. Every mans nightmare

**A/N: And here's another request. I had the choice between a 'hot' scene and this, and since I refuse to raise the rating to M this was the natural choice^^**

* * *

><p>The room was quiet, only the occasional sound of a page being turned filled his ears as Tezuka read in his book. He was in their bedroom, sitting on the couch in the corner, reading while Ryoma slept.<p>

Suddenly a gasp startled him out of the world of the book, and Tezuka looked towards his lover. Ryoma had sat up on the bed, his left hand resting on his abdomen.

"I think the water broke." He whispered, eyes wide.

The book dropped to the floor, sounds and colors flashing as Fuji and Sanada suddenly were in the room with them. When had they come in?

He faintly heard Atobe call the doctor and before he noticed they were in an ambulance speeding towards the hospital.

The doctor's words just a few weeks earlier resounded in his head; _painful, complications, c-section –_

The sounds of the sirens were loud, way too loud for Tezuka's liking and he looked numbly at his lovers.

He couldn't quite read their faces, and his eyes fell on his youngest lover, eyes screwed shut in pain. He reached out and held his hand gently, but the next minute Ryoma almost broke it with his tight hold.

Then they were in the waiting room. Tezuka blinked, trying to recall how they got there, but he could only remember flashed of colors and what seemed like a hallway.

After what seemed way to short a time for a twin birth, the doctor came out and looked at them, his face sad.

"Sorry. I'm afraid we lost him." Tezuka felt his insides run cold as the words sunk in. Then suddenly the doctor broke out into a big smile.

"But you're babies are healthy, see?" He said, and out of seemingly nowhere he produced to twin bundles and held them out to them.

But as Tezuka looked at the supposed babies inside he almost threw up.

The babies grinned up at him, eyes red, skin almost black and fangs growing out of their mouth. Instead of nails, claws protruded from their fingers and they reached out for him, clawing at him-

Tezuka shot up in bed, sweat running down his back and breaths coming quick. The darkness around him seemed almost menacing after that dream, and he quickly looked to his left; no Ryoma.

Careful not to awake any of his still sleeping lovers, Tezuka made his way out of bed, and out of the room. Walking down the hallway he saw light coming from the kitchen and immediately steered that way, hoping to find his little lover and make sure he was okay.

As he gently pushed the door open he saw Ryoma sitting on the counter with a cup of tea in his hands. The oversized shirt he slept in after he had started showing made him look even smaller than normal, and in the fluorescent light he seemed pale.

Tezuka strode into the room quickly, and Ryoma's eyes immediately latched onto him. He sat down the cup as Tezuka stopped in front of him, arms snaking around his waist and his older lover's forehead pressed lightly against his.

Ryoma frowned.

"You okay Mitsu?" He asked reaching up to gently caress his face.

Tezuka closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of soft fingers against his skin, and sighed.

"Just a bad dream." He mumbled, turning his head so his mouth caught the fingers, and kissing them lightly.

"Hn, want a cup of tea?" Ryoma asked though making no move to get away.

"Sound good." Tezuka whispered. He drew back a bit, giving Ryoma room to maneuver around, but to his surprise he didn't get down from the counter.

Turning this way and that, Ryoma grabbed what he needed and made another cup of tea. Tezuka noted that Ryoma had placed himself in the one spot on the counter, where he was able to reach everything without getting off, and started to wonder exactly how often Ryoma came here in the night.

"Why are you up at this time?" He asked watching his lover pour the water in the cup. Ryoma looked up for a second before concentrating on the cup again.

"The twins are being a bit rowdy." He answered, noticing Tezuka's slight wince.

Frowning he handed his lover the tea and picked his own cup back up.

"So what kind of bad dream?" He asked though he already had an idea on what it was.

Tezuka kept his eyes on the clear liquid as he quietly told him about the birth and the twin demons.

"Really Mitsu, you know that would never happen right?" Ryoma asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Tezuka nodded, he knew very well demons didn't exist-

"After carrying these two inside me for a good six months already, there is no way I'm just gonna lay down and die, even if I have to give natural birth!"

Tezuka took a sip of the hot liquid, hiding a small smile.

_Indeed. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: really, with how some people reacted to the news that it was boy's you'd think I had killed off their favorite character^^' **

**FYI I do believe I have never said this was gonna be Ryoma's only pregnancy *scheming smile* oh the possibilities…**

**Oh and my naming sense sucks (big time) so if you have a good name for one, or both, of the twins you are more than welcome to suggest it^^**


	27. The beginning

**A/N: Flashback chapter! Kinda. Nothing really happens in this one, but it was a request and so it is here. Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>The weeks before the five of them all got together, weren't very pleasant. Insecurities, doubt and fear was a major part of their lives, none of them sure exactly what they felt. Being in a five some wasn't exactly considered normal, nor was it anything any of them had thought of and all of them felt bad about having feelings for more than one person.<p>

Especially those already committed. At that time, Ryoma and Tezuka had been going out, but both of them knew something was missing.

And though Ryoma loved his buchou and wasn't the type to cheat, it still happened.

Worse, it happened with Atobe. It wasn't planned in any way, and it came as much as a surprise for him as it did for Ryoma. One moment they were in a heated discussion, the next in a heated make out session.

At that time, Atobe had just started a relationship with Sanada, and they both agreed not to tell anyone. It was a mistake, and it wouldn't happen again.

Unknown to them, about a week later Tezuka woke up in Fuji's bed with a hangover, just barely remembering what had happened the night before. The fact that the both of them were naked in the same bed did clue him in on it though.

Fuji felt bad about it. Really bad. He knew Ryoma and Tezuka were together, and though he had always harbored a little crush on his buchou, he had never wanted to get in between the two.

He knew Tezuka wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it for long.

So to make everything better between them, Fuji decided to sleep with Ryoma too… in _his _mind it made sense.

It wasn't a difficult thing to do by any means; he had always found the boy cute, and a drunk Ryoma was absolutely thrilling.

He had found himself wanting for more.

When it all got out the three of them had been balancing on a knife's edge, one little mistake and everything between them would be ruined.

But slowly, slowly they found it didn't really matter. They all liked each other no doubt about that, so why weren't they together? Only because of society actually.

They decided they might as well become a threesome, and they found it worked. What had been missing in Tezuka's and Ryoma's relationship seemed to be fixed with the presence of Fuji.

Everything was well.

Until it got out that Atobe and Ryoma had slept together too. That period had been the worst; Ryoma had tried to explain how it happened, but even he wasn't sure, and Sanada all but refused to speak to Atobe.

Tezuka and Sanada had gone out drinking, trying to drown the betrayed feeling together. Fuji hadn't been with Ryoma when he and Atobe had done it, so he didn't feel as much betrayed and instead tried talking with Atobe, trying to find out what he felt about all this.

The next morning found Sanada and Tezuka together in bed, the later swearing he would never drink with anybody but his boyfriend's anymore.

Seeing as both of them had pretty much done the same thing as Atobe and Ryoma had, they didn't really feel they had any more right to be that angry.

But as Sanada tried calling Atobe's cell that morning to talk this out, strangely enough Fuji picked up sounding half asleep; that's when they decided they all needed to talk about this, since obviously there was something unresolved between them.

It wasn't a smooth process by any means. In the beginning there was a lot a fights, and the very first time they all tried to have sex together… let's just say it wasn't pretty.

But in the end they all settled into this relationship with at least a shred of dignity left… of course until they had to tell their parents, but that's a story for another time.

But as they say, nothing that is worth having is easily gained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …for once I don't think I have anything to say… oh wait! Just as a little side note, yes all the voting's are closed. The father has been found, and yes its only one. Identical twins won.**


	28. Just a little drink

The mansion was almost unnaturally quiet that day, even the maids bustling around cleaning here and there seemed to not emit a sound. Or perhaps it was just because the loudest, rowdiest members of the five some wasn't home that day.

Ryoma was visiting his parents, much against his will. His father had become seriously creepy after he had gotten pregnant, but Ryoma counted on his mother to rein him in. if she wasn't too busy cooing at his stomach that is.

Fuji was called in to work. As an up and coming photographer he couldn't really afford to just lie back, even if his lover was pregnant. Therefore he took every chance to get some work in.

Atobe, despite officially being on vacation for the duration of the pregnancy, had an important meeting to attend to, and since Ryoma wasn't home he decided to put his vacation on a temporary pause.

Which left Sanada and Tezuka alone at the mansion; well as alone as you could be with a dozen or so maids and servant roaming the house.

They were currently in the library, celebrating the newly acquired silence with a book.

Tezuka looked up as Sanada closed his book with an audible sigh, and shot him a questioning look.

"This is getting boring." Sanada voiced leaning forward in the chair. Tezuka nodded and put his book away too; seemed their lovers were starting to rub off on them.

"Why don't we grab a drink? It's been a while." Tezuka suggested, and Sanada nodded.

After grabbing what they needed from the minibar, they sat down on the windowsill in their bedroom. The view from there was beautiful and they decided they might as well enjoy it while they drank. They didn't plan on becoming drunk, but one glass couldn't hurt…

Atobe was the first of the three to arrive home, finding his two stoic lovers slightly tipsy. He was gonna be a responsible adult and take the alcohol away, but the sweet smile Tezuka shot him, and the almost shy glance from Sanada took his will away. With a smirk he offered his lovers another drink.

Fuji came home as the second. He was slightly frustrated since work hadn't been smooth at all, and even the maids could tell his smile was strained. But when he walked into their room to find two now not stoic males, attempting to dance on their bed while just barely keeping their balance, his frustrations simply melted away.

It did help that they were, for some reason, dancing to Katie Perry; the very idea was so absurd not even Fuji could have thought that one out.

Fuji chuckled as Atobe held out the bottle to him, calmly sipping from his own glass.

Needless to say, when Ryoma came home all was chaos. He took one look at his four lovers, obviously all drunk off their asses and disappeared into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared and proceeded to guide his more than tipsy boyfriends into the room he himself had just left.

With a sweet smile he suggested them all to take a bath together, urging his lovers to jump into the big tub that was already filled with water. As they all agreed, Ryoma exited the room again saying he would be joining them shortly, before closing the door and locking it.

He had just laid down on the bed, as he heard several screams from behind the locked door, and a slightly sadistic smirk grazed his features: nothing like an icy bath to sober you right up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for now…** **for once I really don't have anything else to say…**


	29. Why five is better than two

**A/N: Perfect pair had been requested and so, here it is…though rather short…**

* * *

><p>Evening in the Atobe mansion, found only two of the normally five lovers inside their bedroom. The other three were out for the moment, so Fuji and Tezuka now occupied the bedroom, waiting for their lovers to come back.<p>

"Ne Kunimitsu." Fuji sighed as he lied on the bed. "What do think our babies should be named?"

A grunt was his only answer, Tezuka too busy to give a proper one.

Fuji giggled turning his head to the side, hair tickling him a bit.

"Do you want to know who the biologic father is?" He asked, eyes closed as usual.

A shifting of clothes and then Tezuka grunted again, whether in affirmative or not, Fuji couldn't tell.

"I think I want to know. I hope they're mine to be honest, but I'll love them just as much if they aren't."

Blue eyes were now open in thought, and a wistful sigh escaped his lips. Tezuka looked at him for only a moment before going back to what he was doing.

"Ne Mitsu, do you think-"

"Syuusuke, shut up." Tezuka said as he leaned up to seal their lips, skin sliding against skin as he moved. Really, this was why he preferred when all five of them had sex at the same time; with his four lovers in bed, Fuji's mouth was usually too busy to form words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's very short sorry. If I had made it any longer I would have had to change the rating, and I would rather avoid that… on another note, next chapter is nr. 30. How this fic has managed to get this long, I will never know, but since we've reached yet another round number, next chapter will be a kind of side story/flashback. It'll be about how our beloved OT5 broke the news to their parents:) **


	30. Breaking the news

**A/N: and here it is! Chapter 30. **

* * *

><p>When Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada decided to break the news of Ryoma's pregnancy to their parents, the reactions were pretty much the same as when they told them they were all together.<p>

The decided to tell Ryoma's parents first, as it was their child they had gotten pregnant, even though Ryoma protested loudly against it.

In the end, Ryoma found himself standing outside his old home at the temple.

Rinko and Nanjirou's reactions had been quite familiar from the last big shock they had given them.

Rinko stared at them, mouth slightly open and internal battle evident in her eyes. She obviously wondered whether they had all hit their heads a bit too hard. Nanjirou started laughing.

While Nanjirou was busy trying to breathe through his laughter, they told Rinko the details of the situation, and an understanding light came to her eyes.

And she started squealing. As he heard his wife, and saw her practically jump on the spot while trying to hug his son, Nanjirou finally understood they had been serious. He stared at them for just a moment before he started crying.

Now this was where it differed from when they told them they were a five some. That time, Nanjirou had cried loudly and exaggeratedly, wailing about all the cute girls his son would never bring home.

But this time, the tears just silently fell down his cheeks. Then he whispered _I'm gonna be a granddad. _And that was all he said for the rest of that day.

Atobe's parents were next, as they had been the most worried about the prospect of not getting another heir. Their reactions were very much different from their reactions to finding out their son had not only one, but four male lovers.

After looking inquiringly at the doctor the five of them had asked to accompany them to this talk, and seeing him nod his parents simply just congratulated them, and while Atobe's father gave them a pat on the shoulder, his mother went as far as to hug them, telling Ryoma she would tell him all about being pregnant.

Ryoma hadn't looked all that pleased.

As it turned out, Fuji didn't even need to inform his sister, somehow she already knew. When they arrived at the Fuji house, they found one Yumiko radiating happiness, congratulating her brother and gushing over Ryoma.

Yuuta's reaction, on the other hand, was exactly the same as when Fuji had introduced him to his lovers the first time. He took one look at them, and the promptly passed out.

Fuji's parents were very down to earth, and after explaining everything they took it quite well, and made sure all of them understood the heavy responsibility of being parents before expressing their happiness for them.

Tezuka's family pretty much felt that since they had already accepted that their son was gay, there was nothing else they couldn't accept. Though they found their match in this news. It took almost two hours to convince them of the truth, and then an additional half an hour to convince them, Ryoma wasn't a girl in disguise.

Sanada's family was the last they visited for a reason. They had taken the news of their son's relationship the worst, and almost disinherited him. For a long while the relationship between parent and son had been hung in a thin thread.

It was only lately the very old fashioned family had accepted that their son was still the same, even if he wasn't gonna marry a blushing bride one day, and they didn't know how they would react to the fact that a male was pregnant.

In the end, they hadn't needed to worry. The Sanada family took the news with a smile, happy to get grandchildren even if they didn't get a daughter-in-law. That broke the last of the tension between Sanada and his parents, and he went back to helping his father in the dojo.

All in all, it had been a very successful day. At least until Nanjirou finally got out his stupor of being a grandfather and started yelling obscenities about horny bastards getting his son pregnant.

Rinko had never been so glad for the thick walls in their house, keeping the nosy neighbors from hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the wait for this chapter, I decided to reread Harry Potter 7 and it took a couple of days ^^'**


	31. Picking out names

**A/N: And here it is! Chapter 31.**

* * *

><p>It was a lazy night in the Atobe mansion, the five of them just lounging in their favorite living room. At least it was just a lazy night before Fuji put down the book he had been reading and made a statement.<p>

"It's about time we start thinking up names."

With a click on the remote, Atobe turned off the music he had been listening to.

"Syuusuke's right. It can't be long now, we ought to have at least given it some thought once they're here."

Ryoma sighed and turned away from the game of cards he had been playing with Sanada, resigning himself to what would probably turn out to be a rather tiresome night.

He was right.

"Haruka. It's a good strong name." Atobe declared half an hour later as the discussion turned more to argument.

"Keigo even if we chose that, it's still only one name." Fuji argued. "I still say Chiaki and Shizuki."

"Syuu, those are more suited for girls." Tezuka said for the fifth time. It had exactly as much success as the other four times.

"So? They're cute names."

Tezuka sighed, giving up for now on making the genius see sense.

"My family has a tradition of putting Kuni in the name." He stated.

"What about something a bit more traditional?" Sanada suggested. "Like Katsushiro and Tatsuya."

And so the argument continued another half hour before Ryoma decided it might be better to end it on this side of midnight.

"You know," He said, drawing the attention of all his lovers, as it was the first he had spoken since they started this discussion, "They can have middle names too."

That shut his lovers up for almost a whole minute before they started arguing with renewed energy. Ryoma sighed.

"Let's do it like this then." And again all four of them quieted down to listen. "The twin's middles names will end in Kuni so we keep the tradition of Mitsu's family alive."

Tezuka nodded, satisfied. The other three shrugged, agreeing since it solved one problem, however immediately another one popped up.

"Wait." Atobe said, "What will their last name be?"

It was quiet for a moment before Fuji spoke up again.

"Well, since Ryoma is the only one we know for sure is their parent, I think it's only fair they get his last name."

Ryoma blinked, having not even thought about that. He found himself feeling slightly touched at the words, though he felt it shouldn't have been that special. It was just a last name right? But somehow it was so much more.

Sanada and Tezuka nodded and Atobe said a quiet 'yeah' as he saw the look on his youngest lovers face. They _should _carry his name.

Ryoma shook his head to get rid of the unfamiliar feeling and clear his thoughts again.

"I think that's enough for tonight." He declared as he got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

"I'm going to bed now."

With a slight chuckle at Ryoma's hasty exit Fuji got up to follow him to bed, Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka mere steps behind.

All in all, it had been quite a productive evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's it for now^^ Oh and I do believe we have passed the 300 review mark this time (seriously, I love you all^^) so, to follow the little tradition I have made, I have come up with a way to commemorate it.**

**The first person to review this chapter (who is signed in since I need to PM the person for details) will get either a chapter of this story dedicated to them, or a oneshot written for them. If you're the first to review and **_**don't**_** want this, just say so in the review. **

**Details will be discussed with whoever is the first.**

**Oh, and the oneshot doesn't necessarily have to be prince of tennis, as long as it's in a fandom I know, I don't really care.**


	32. Maternity clothes

**A/N: quick update^^ well this is all thanks to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko who came up with this idea^^ though I've changed it a tiny bit, hope you don't mind^^**

* * *

><p>Ryoma stared, horror etched on his face. This couldn't happen; it wasn't physically possible. It just wasn't possible that with all the maids Atobe had running around the mansion, that the only maternity clothes Ryoma had left was that god awful set Fuji and Atobe had picked out.<p>

Didn't the maids know how to do their god damned job?

Then he remembered: they were on their summer holiday. All. Of. Them.

For some reason, Atobe thought it was a good idea to get some quiet around the place when Ryoma was at the peak of his pregnancy, saying that the maids would only stress him unnecessarily.

And he didn't think _this_ stressed him!

He took one last look at that… _thing…_ before closing the closet and turning away with a huff: he would rather go naked than in that monstrosity.

"What's wrong?" Came Sanada's voice from the doorway, and Ryoma turned to regard his lover.

"Because of stupid monkey king, I don't have any more clean clothing." He pouted.

Sanada came forward and opened the closet once again, eyeing the thing hanging ever so innocently and all alone.

"You still have this." He pointed out, extracting it from its hold. Ryoma just stared wide eyed at him for a minute before spluttering.

"You can't be serious. Gen look at that… that…" He couldn't even find a word for it.

"Its… wearable." He concluded, though even he looked like he doubted it. "And you can't walk around naked, our parents are coming for dinner tonight."

Ryoma's eyes widened as he remembered that bit, horror settling on his face at the thought of his father's reaction if he were to wear _that._

"I'm definitely not wearing that then. I'd rather be naked!"

"As tempting as that sounds, it won't do." Ryoma turned around to see Atobe in the doorway. "Besides, whats wrong with this? It'll look cute on you."

"Keigo, it has frills. And a cat eared hood. Not to mention the color."

"Whats wrong the color?" Atobe asked, frowning. "I thought you liked red."

Ryoma suppressed a groan, in his opinion that color resembled pink more than red. And with the white frills, it almost looked like some old fashioned granny drapes. With cat ears that is.

Why the maternity clothes had cat ears, Ryoma would never know.

"I'm still not wearing it." He declared; ready to leave the room with only low strung pants on.

"Oh no you don't." Atobe said, gently grapping him around the hip and holding on. "Gen, let's get our lover decent."

And the struggle began. It was quite difficult for Atobe and Sanada to get the clothes on Ryoma, since they had to be careful of the by now quite prominent baby bump. They had only managed to drag half an arm through a sleeve when the door opened.

"Mitsu, help." Ryoma gasped, already out of breath. Tezuka understood the situation quickly and looked briefly from Ryoma's almost begging eyes, to Atobe's scheming ones and Sanada's slightly exasperated ones.

His decision was made in a second.

"Gen, we'll hold him, Keigo get his arms through first."

And the struggle continued. This time the tide was against Ryoma with three lovers working together. His only hope was if Fuji would take mercy on him, but seeing as he had been the one to find the object of horror in the first place, Ryoma thought it better not to draw the tensai's attention.

Not that he had any choice.

Drawn to the room by the sounds of the struggle, it didn't take many seconds for Fuji to turn up in the doorway, looking at them with curious eyes, which soon turned mischievous.

And so the battle was lost.

Ryoma sulked and pouted through the dinner that night trying, and failing, to ignore his father's hysteric laughter, and his mother's cooing. Not to mention the reactions from his lovers parents.

Those four was _so _gonna do the laundry tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the birth is drawing near. Finally. But it's still not **_**quite**_** here yet^^**


	33. Ultrasound pt 3

**A/N: aaaand, update! Just had to post something on this special day. And why is it a special day you ask? Well, cause it's my birthday! I'm now officially halfway to 40. That's actually a bit sad… couldn't I have stayed a teenager? Sigh. **

* * *

><p>It was almost July already. Ryoma had a difficult time remembering exactly where all the days had disappeared to, drawing his due date closer and closer.<p>

Suddenly it all felt very real. The day was so close he could almost taste it. It was rather frightening really. For the first time he started wondering if he was even ready to become a parent. A bit too late for that though.

He had yet another appointment with the doctor that day. He had said that he was gonna schedule the c-section the minute the twins got in position.

At the last check-up he had given Ryoma some facts about twin births; one of them being how twins were usually born early.

Hence today's check-up.

"You know, you don't have to accompany me to every scan." Ryoma commented lightly as they made their way to the room.

Fuji reached an arm across his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"We know."

Tezuka took his hand, interlacing their fingers. He could sense Ryoma's growing unease, but he knew that unless Ryoma came to him, he wouldn't be able to help. The only thing he could do was show his support and be a pillar for the young man.

As usual Ryoma laid on the bed with his stomach bared, Tezuka occupied the chair at his right, Atobe standing with his hands on his shoulders and Fuji and Sanada were seated at the end of the bed.

"Ready, Ryoma-kun?" The doctor asked, holding the gel ready above him. Ryoma nodded; by now used to the _very_ cold feel of it on his skin.

"Let's start then."

Six pairs of eyes were glued to the black and white screen as the picture came on. Ryoma frowned a bit, looking closer. Didn't it look different than usual?

"Oh my." The doctor's words immediately drew the attention of the five.

"It seems they have gotten in position. Ryoma-kun, your twins are about ready to come out now."

Ryoma stared at the screen, trying to make sense of the blotches of white and black. It did look different, but… was it already time? Suddenly he felt scared.

"Ryoma?" It was Tezuka's voice, but it seemed to come from afar. He had difficulty focusing on anything, his only thought was: it's too soon.

"Ryoma! Calm down love." Sanada's voice was reassuring, and Ryoma finally noticed his own quick and shallow breaths. Collecting what was left of his nerves, he took a deep breath feeling his heart calm a bit.

He could feel hands on his shoulders, fingers intertwined with his and hear his lovers whisper calming words to him, trying to stop him from stressing out too much.

"I'm fine." He croaked, but it didn't sound very convincing; not even to himself.

"Don't worry too much Ryoma-kun, I'll be there during the whole procedure, and you can have one or two people in the room with you too."

Silence engulfed the room, Ryoma calming down in a second as he felt the tension rising. He didn't have time to hyperventilate right now, that had to wait.

He looked briefly to his lovers, seeing their reaction to the news.

Sanada, Tezuka, Fuji and Atobe were very quiet, silently sizing each other up.

Yep, the fight was on.

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it is finally here… the twins are gonna be born! **


	34. Csection

**A/N: welcome back^^ now it's time for the twins to see the world for the first time, even if they technically can't see more than a few inches… anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Why, why am I here?" Momo cried, his face slightly green. "I'm not even your lover, much less the father! Why couldn't buchou or something be here?"<p>

"Oh shut up, Momo." Ryoma answered, his voice slightly subdued due to the drugs in his system. "The others were acting like children, so I treated them like children."

"Then why am I here? Why me!"

Ryoma's hand shot up and grabbed Momo's color, yanking him down till his face was inches above his.

"Are you my best friend or not?" He practically sneered, and only let go when Momo nodded.

"Then why is Kikumaru here?" He asked and gestured to the hyper redhead who was ignoring them, acting like a commentator for the procedure.

"Because I knew _you _wouldn't tell me what was happening. Kikumaru won't stop."

"Oh oh, ochibi now the nurse is handing him the knife!"*

Momo turned, if possible, even greener. Ducking his head behind the screen that made Ryoma unable to see what they did, he decided he would rather distract himself with a little conversation.

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh? I mean, they are gonna be fathers. They really wanted to be here."

Ryoma sighed.

"Momo, I love them, but sometimes they really don't think things through."

Momo blinked, not understanding.

"What?"

"All they thought about was the children about to be born. None of them remembered they would have to see me cut open. Gen fainted the first time he saw them on ultrasound, Syuu panicked when I had morning sickness in the evening, Mitsu almost had a heart attack when I tripped and Kei can't stand the sight of blood."

"Oh. So this is really for their sake?"

"I really would love to have them here, but I'll rather this goes smoothly. And they really _were _acting like children."

Just then, a tiny high pitched scream permeated the air.

"They're here!" Kikumaru gushed, stepping out from the screen to take the newborn from the nurse's hands. He carefully placed the little baby in Ryoma's arms, gently withdrawing his own.

Momo, forgetting about the blood at the sight of the small body, stepped out too, taking hold of the second infant, looking at him with a fond kind of surprise for a moment before mimicking Kikumaru and placing him in Ryoma's free arm.

A nurse came around the screen, supporting Ryoma's arms with pillows and showing him how to hold them best before stepping back, letting him have his moment with his babies.

Ryoma didn't look up, not even when Kikumaru went back to describing what the doctors and nurses were doing. He only had eyes for his two baby boy's, watching as they stopped crying and instead snuggled closer to him.

They were so small.

He didn't notice the screen being removed, or the people leaving the room. He didn't notice Momo and Kikumaru stepping back to give space for his lovers now being led into the room.

He finally looked up when he felt his bed sinking as someone sat down, and he watched his lovers seeing their children for the first time. He loved the absolutely adoring looks on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka murmured, tearing his gaze away from the two to study his lover. Ryoma was pale and looked tired, but his face shone with happiness.

"I'm fine. They're so beautiful Mitsu."

Tezuka smiled and kissed his forehead turning his gaze back on the babies.

"Yes, you did a good job with them." He agreed.

"Well, at least now we have an idea of who the dad is." Momo commented off handedly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked, frowning lightly.

"Well, the babies' eyes are blue. Since Echizen's are brown, that means the fathers eyes are blue, and its only Atobe and Fuji among you four who has blue eyes." Momo sounded like he was talking to five year olds.

Ryoma shot his friend a look, trying to remember exactly why he had chosen him to be here.

"Momo, all newborns eyes are blue."

A short silence, then-

"EEHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

***yes I know it's not called a knife, but this is Kikumaru.**

**And the babies are here. Now all we need are the names, which will be next chapter. Oh and if you wonder, yes it is possible to be awake during a c-section, if you get regional anesthesia.  
><strong>


	35. Picking out names pt 2

**A/N: Welcome^^ now let's get those babies named:) **

* * *

><p>It was evening and a soft humming permeated the air as two newborn boys were lulled to sleep. Ryoma's voice was soft and slow as he gently hummed a lullaby for his sons.<p>

Sitting in the room with him was his lovers, none of them having left him for more than a moment since the twins were born, and now almost falling asleep themselves in the calm atmosphere their youngest lover had created.

The twins were already asleep, had been for a while now, but Ryoma didn't want to put them down, didn't want to stop humming for them. He felt content jus holding them as they slept watching their pink faces, and small hands.

And in return, his lovers were content watching him with their sons.

But all things must come to an end, and this calm serenity was no exception.

"You know," Fuji said, voice quiet. "We still need to name them."

Ryoma stopped humming and looked up at his lovers half fearing they would start arguing again. But, as it turned out, they _could_ be mature about it.

"Well, we agreed to give them a middle name too, so four of us can each chose a name for them." Sanada voiced.

Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah, I think you four should choose."

"You sure?" Tezuka asked frowning slightly.

"Course I am. They will get my last name and it's only fair you all have a part in their names too."

"Then we'll have to pick good names." Atobe said, leaning slightly forward to gently touch the forehead of one of the twins.

"So, who should pick which name?" Fuji asked.

There was silence for a bit as they all thought what they would like to name their sons.

"Well, I would like to choose a middle name." Tezuka said at last. "I want to continue my family's tradition."

"Then I'll pick the other middle name. " That was Sanada. "My family put much weight on tradition, and yours is one I would like to help continue."

"Then I guess we're gonna do the first names, Keigo." Fuji said with a smile, warmer than the one he usually wears.

Atobe smirked. "Seems like it."

"Ne Mitsu, you were first to choose so which name would you like?" Ryoma asked, turning his eyes on his lover.

Tezuka was quiet for a moment, then-

"Kunikiyo."

Ryoma looked down at the twins again, and softly touched his lips to the head of the one in his right arm.

"Kunikiyo Echizen." He whispered.

Then he looked at Sanada.

"Kunichi."

This time, Ryoma kissed the head of the twin in his left arm.

"Kunichi Echizen." It almost felt like a charm he was casting on them.

"Syuu, first name?" He then asked.

Fuji seemed almost startled as his name was said, as if he had forgotten he too were supposed to name the twins.

"A-ah," He stuttered, before collecting his thoughts. "Well I think Hikaru Kunikiyo Echizen would be a good name. Written as precious jewel."

Ryoma nodded again kissing the child in his right arm, now whispering the full name.

"Well, if he's gonna be 'precious jewel' then I think the other should be named Akira, written as shining. His prowess will outshine everyone else."

His words, so typically Atobe, made the other four laugh quietly, careful not to wake the two newly named children.

"Akira Kunichi Echizen." Ryoma mumbled already liking the names. He bent his head to kiss his children one more time, quietly mumbling:

"You really came like a lightning from a clear sky, my two perfect little storms."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sigh. And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the last chapter of Premonition of a storm. Now before you go killing me for stopping it here, I'll just say this: I am going to write a sequel. Premonition of a storm was about the pregnancy, hence the 'premonition' part. The sequel will be about the raising of the twins. **

**I'll probably have the first chapter out soon. Oh, and the first names (and their meaning) comes from ChitoseSenri. I liked the explanation so I went with them. **


End file.
